One love
by thegirlinthemask2001
Summary: A mixture of different letters from the characters of the Mortal Instruments and the Infernal Devices series! Warning Spoilers!
1. The letter he never sent

**Author's note: This is a series of letters from the characters of Mortal Instruments. Please read and review!**

**thegirlinthemask2001 **

Dear Magnus,

I know it's pointless. You won't listen to me. One sentence, the sentence that tore me apart, ripped you out of my life. Words can't describe how much I miss you. You may think I'm a selfish liar but nothing can stop me from loving you.

So here I am. I want to tell you why.

I know that you hate me. I don't blame you. But I didn't want to lose you. I was paranoid, dreading to imagine my world without you, if you had found someone else. Someone better than me. I never wanted to hurt you. I would kill myself so that you would not feel pain. But that's not possible is it?

All the anger, the sorrow and death that you have seen, has killed you and slowly it has begun to kill me too. I don't mind, because whatever happens I will always be by your side. In my life there has been no one that has changed me like you have. You will always be in my heart. You made step into the light and see the world. I fell in love and in my blindness I lost the only thing I have wanted. You.

You broke my heart, but I suppose it was only ever yours to break.

Yours forever,

Alec.


	2. The life you never had

To my dear Clary.

I never wanted this to happen. I was thinking of you. My brave, strong girl. I wanted for you to have a chance. A life.

I'm sorry. I thought I was protecting you. I know you will never forgive me but please listen.

I had to hide you. I couldn't risk losing you. I couldn't let Valentine know where we were. If he touched you-

He, he turned my first child into a monster and I didn't want him to do the same to you. So I made my choice.

I stole your memories, I took them away from you. I took away everything from you and it didn't belong to me.

It's just that I was so frightened of him, of you finding out where I was from and who I really am. And now you have. And you have every reason to hate me. I'm am not asking for your forgiveness, I'm telling you I'm sorry.

I will never leave your side, you are my existence. You kept me alive. I love you so much it hurts. You are my daughter and you are so brave.

You deserve everything and more.

All my love,

Jocelyn x


	3. The greatest feeling

Jace,

My heart is broken. It feels like I'm slowly being ripped apart. I wish you were here. You could wrap your arms around me and make me feel again.

You're gone. Sebastian has taken you and you have taken my soul with you. It kills me to know that my brother, has killed me and destroyed you.

You once told me that you belonged to me, that I could do anything I wanted to and you would let me. That I could ask of anything and you'd break yourself trying to make me happy. So make me happy. Make me alive again. Come back to us. To our world, to your family. To me.

I picture you playing the piano sometimes. It's in the corner of the Institute now. No one can bring themselves to look at it. Except me. The ivory keys reflect your swirling golden eyes. The world keeps on going but it doesn't matter anymore. Because the music has finished playing. And everything is shattered.

I'm hurting and it never stops. It doesn't go away. The ache in my chest will stay until it finds you.

I'm scared. Of Sebastian, of the possibilities, of the future and the lonely piano in the corner.

My heart is twisting under my ribs, every beat slowly faltering. Dying. But you heal everything you touch. So heal me. I love you, Jace Wayland, Morgenstern, Lightwood, Herondale or whatever your name is. But know this. You are loved and you always will be.

I will spend the rest of my life looking for you. Because my life wouldn't be complete without you.

As long as I can dream, I will dream of you.

Yours for as long as the stars live and even then I will still love you,

Clary.


	4. The inferior desire

Dear Tessa,

I'm gone. But I think you know this. Be happy. Don't let my death spoil your beautiful soul. Let's talk about you. Your smile, your laugh, your angel- anything of you. And I would listen for infinity, simply because I love you. You are a wonder, Tessa Grey. To have such faith in me, though I have done nothing to earn it.

You said I was a good man, but I am not that good a man. And I was-I am catastrophically in love with you.

You have given me your friendship, your trust, your confidence, your gratitude and even your passion. I love you enough to hope that you will not care that I'm am being selfish by trying to keep you in my life. Even after death.

I have a confession to make.

I read the letters to your brother. After we brought you here for the first time. I read them all. Every word you wrote. We live and breathe words. It was books that kept me from taking my own life when I thought I could not love. It was books that made me who I am today. It was books that made me certain I was not alone.

And you. You saved me. You shattered me. Your emotions, your bravery, you dreams and life made me feel and think with you.

We are one.

I wanted what you wanted. I dreamt what you dreamt. I felt what you felt. I became what you became. I discovered what you discovered. And I realised what I craved. You. My Tessa. The girl behind the scrawled letters. The words that changed me.

I was once told that there are so many worse things than death.

Not to be loved or not able to love. I know they are worse. But not love you is by far inferior.

You are not the last dream of my soul.

You are the first dream, the only dream I ever was unable to stop myself from dreaming. You are the first dream of my soul, and from that dream I hope will come all other dreams, a lifetime and more.

Dw i'n dy garu di am byth. I love you. Always.

At hope at last,

Will


End file.
